Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 16
(Mittwoch, 08.09.2010) Ein gemeinsames Abendessen Rakel traf James unter dem Plateau mit den Greifen. "Oh, hallo." begrüßte er sie lächelnd. "Na?" Rakel lächelte zurück. "Morgen Abend müssen wir wohl spätestens zurück reisen, oder?" fragte sie, und musterte James genauer. Er hatte gut sichtbare Augenringe und wirkte auch sonst müde. "Ja, denke ich auch." antwortete er. "Hast du schlecht geschlafen?" fragte Rakel besorgt. "Das wäre schön. Gar nicht." meinte er. "Schnarch' ich so schlimm?" fragte Rakel entsetzt und wurde rot. James lächelte und sagte "Nein. Aber scheinbar hast du nicht gemerkt, dass ich nicht bei dir war.". Rakel war verwundert, hatte sie sich doch so eng an ihn gekuschelt. "Wo ... warst du denn?" fragte sie und wurde etwas blass. "In Sturmwind. Ich wollte nach dem Rechten sehen." erklärte James. "Und, steht es noch?" fragte Rakel, um überhaupt was zu sagen und ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. "Ja. Weder Berath, noch Meister Branwick sind bis jetzt zurück." erzählte er. "Ist ansonsten alles in Ordnung?" fragte Rakel, besorgt, sich ihre Besorgnis nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Mmh. Ja. Ich traf Anastina. Sie hat einen Knall." erzählte James glucksend. Rakel lächelte und fragte "Und? wirkte sie wieder verletzt?". "Nein. Eher ein wenig durch den Wind. Sie hat irgendwas von Schokoladentorten.. Fröschen und einer Königin erzählt. Das alles war zusammenhängend.. aber... ich kann den Zusammenhang selbst nicht mehr finden." erzählte James und Rakel schmunzelte. Sie fragte "Sollen wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen oder so? Bist du hungrig? oder durstig?". "Beides." bekannte James, "Ins Gasthaus?". "Können wir machen." sagte Rakel wage, sie hatte kurz an einen gepackten Picknickkorb und ein Essen irgendwo in der herrlichen Landschaft gedacht, aber sie wollte den übermüdeten James nicht mit sowas aufhalten. "War Post da?" fragte sie statt dessen, immerhin hatte Berath ja Briefe schreiben wollen. "Danach habe ich nicht gesehen.. Jetzt weiß ich auch, was ich vergessen habe." er klatschte sich die flache Hand gegen die Stirn. Rakel grinste. "Komm, essen wir was." meinte sie. Sie gingen in das goblinsche Gasthaus und setzten sich an einen Tisch. Rakel fand zwar die Tische eine halbe Etage höher viel romantischer, aber sie ließ James vorgehen und sich dahin setzen, wo er gern sitzen wollte. James lehnte sich entspannt zurück und seufzte. "Geht es deiner Wunde besser?" fragte er dann. "Mmmmh... Ich hab bisher nicht nachgeguckt. Wenn das meine Heilerin erfährt..." bekannte Rakel und grinste schief. right|thumb|Rakel bestellt"Wir schauen nach dem Essen mal nach." sagte James. Ein Goblin-Kellner kam an den Tisch und reicht je eine Speisekarte an Rakel und James. James bedankte sich, nickte und lächelte dann den Kellner an. Als dieser gegangen war, schauten sie in die Karten. "Das klingt ganz schön exotisch." meinte Rakel. James sagte "Hier hat man eben andere Möglichkeiten. Ich glaube, ich nehme den Fisch in Weißweinsoße.". Als der Kellner zurück kam, sagte Rakel "Ich nehme vorweg eine Krebsschwanzsuppe mit Currysahne, und als Hauptgang bitte den Seelachs mit Meerrettich, Basmatireis und Brokkoli." und James ergänzte "Für mich noch einen Rum dazu.". Rakel schaute James kurz ein wenig prüfend an und bestellte dann "Für mich bitte einen Dschungelrankenwein.". Der Kellner nickte und entfernte sich. Rakel sagte "Ich hoffe das war ernst gemeint, dass du nichts dagegen hast, falls es meine Zunge lockert.". James grinste und sagte "Nein, dagegen habe ich nichts. Anastina hat erraten, dass ich mit dir hier bin." er schmunzelte. "Oh?" fragte Rakel. "Und? Wie ist sie so, wenn ich nicht dabei bin? Streckt sie selbst die Fühler nach dem tapferen Schwertmeister aus?" fragte Rakel grinsend. "Hmm.. Nein. Nicht direkt. Aber sie scheint ganz genau wissen zu wollen, mit wem sie spricht. Ihr 'Brückenzoll'. Ich musste erzählen, woher ich meine Narben habe." erzählte James. "Was?" fragte Rakel nach, "Das hab ich mich ja nichtmal zu fragen getraut." sie schmunzelte. Rakel sagte "Neulich hat mich Estrid beiseite genommen und mich eindringlich vor ihr gewarnt.". "Gewarnt? Vor ihr?" fragte James nach. "Ja. Aber irgendwie etwas estridisch unkonkret." meinte Rakel. "Wüsste nicht, welche Gefahr von ihr ausgehen sollte. Vielleicht einfach nur weibliches Gezanke?" vermutete James ein wenig uncharmant. Rakel antwortete "Kann sein. Ich hab ihr direkt gesagt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsste... dass ich plötzlich andere Freundinnen lieber mögen würde oder so. Aber ich glaub da war noch mehr. Du kannst sie ja selbst mal fragen.". "Ja, werde ich." sagte James zu. Er nahm den Faden wieder auf "Jedenfalls habe ich ihr die Geschichte einer Narbe erzählt.". Rakel schmunzelte. Er fuhr fort "Bei den anderen, da wollte ich schweigen. Und meinte sie würde das nur raus finden, wenn sie meine Schülerin wäre und mir bei Abschriften helfen würde.". Er zwinkerte Rakel zu. Rakel grinste. "Ahja. Ist das dabei geschehen?" fragte sie nach. Er nickte. Rakel schaut ihn besorgt an. James fragte grinsend "Oder meinst du, ich bin allmächtig und unverwundbar?". Rakel erwiderte zwinkernd "Ja! Du bist mein Meister!". "Schön wär's." meinte James. "Nein das denke ich natürlich nicht. Aber wenn du so ungeschickt wärst wie ich, säßest du nicht hier." erklärte Rakel. James sagte "Das härtet ab, stimmt." er lächelte. "Wie? Mein Meister zu sein härtet ab?" fragte Rakel verwirrt. Der Umstand, dass James einfach in Sturmwind gewesen war, hatte sie noch nicht ganz wieder in ihrem Zentrum ankommen lassen. "Ich mache nur Spaß, Liebes." erklärte er. Rakel grinste, aber langsam veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck etwas. "'Liebes?'" fragte sie lächelnd nach. "Äh.. ja." meinte James und Rakel nahm dankbar für die Ablenkung den Dschungelrankenwein in Empfang. Sie wollte da nicht nachfragen. Wenn er ihr etwas zu sagen hatte, müsste er das von sich aus tun. James ließ sich den Rum auf den Tisch stellen und sagte "Achja.. sie hat auch gemeint, dass meine Geheimniskrämerei Jäger anlocken könnte. Als ich fragte, was sie damit meinte... naja.. sie meinte, dass ich augenscheinlich ja schon eine Jägerin habe.". Er grinste. "Mich?" fragte Rakel. "Ja." erklärte er lächelnd. "Naja, ich hab daraus keinen großen Hehl gemacht, fürchte ich." stellte Rakel grinsend fest. "Macht ja nichts. Anastina scheint aufzutauen, wenn man eine Weile mit ihr spricht. Die Worte sprudeln plötzlich nur aus ihr heraus.. ist dir das auch aufgefallen?" fragte er. "Mmmmh ja.". Sie nahm einen Schluck Dschungelrankenwein und James schwenkte seinen Rum ein wenig umher. Rakel fragte "Soll ich dich vielleicht gleich mal massieren? Irgendwie siehst du aus, als wenn du Entspannung gebrauchen könntest.". "James öffnete die müden Augen weit. "Ja, sehr gern.". Rakel lächelte. Der Kellner kam mit zwei dampfenden Tabletts zum Tisch gelaufen. Er stellte die Teller auf denselben und wendete sich direkt wieder ab. "Danke" meinte Rakel in seine Richtung und James nickte ihm freundlich nach. "Lass es dir schmecken." sagte er zu Rakel. Sie zog ihre Suppe ein Stück näher. Diese war dickflüssig und verbreitete einen satten Currygeruch. "Danke, du dir auch." antwortete sie. James schnitt sich ein Stück Fisch ab, tunkte es in die Weißweinsoße und verspies es dann. Rakel probierte vorsichtig einen Löffel von ihrer Supppe und befand "Lecker.". "Ja, schmeckt sehr gut. Fangfrisch." stimmte James zu. Rakel nickte und fragte "Gibt es in Seenhain auch Fischgerichte? Bestimmt, oder? Halt mit Seefisch.". "Natürlich." antwortete James. Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend weiter und Rakel löffelte die kleine Suppenschale bald leer und wendete sich dem Hauptgericht zu. Immer mal wieder lächelten sie einander zu. Schließlich War James mit seiner Portion fertig und Rakel fragte "Magst du zufällig noch etwas Lachs? Da waren die Augen größer als der Magen.". "Klar, her damit.". "Rakel schob ihren Teller rüber und James probierte den Lachs. Er schien ihm zu schmecken, denn er machte sich auch über den Rest her. "Hast du etwa nichts gegessen unterwegs?" fragte Rakel belustigt. "Nein. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht.". Er grinste. "Ich wollte einfach wieder schnell hier sein." erklärte er dann. "Wenn deine ... " setzte sie an. Fast hätte sie 'Liebste' oder dergleichen ausgesprochen. Sie begann von neuem: "Wenn ich nicht so nutzlos wäre, wäre ich aufgewacht und mitgekommen...". James hatte den doppelten Angfang wohl nicht so richtig mitbekommen. "Das hätte ich dir nicht zumuten wollen." meinte er. "Außerdem wollte ich dich nicht wecken. Du siehst niedlich aus, wenn du schläfst.". Er lachte und Rakel grinste. "Besonders nach so einer Massage nehme ich an." vermutete sie. James grinste nun ebenfalls. Er fragte "Hat gut getan, hm?". Rakel nickte "Ja allerdings.". right|thumb|Rakel und James im GesprächRakel sagte "Du bist wirklich ein Ehrenmann *lächelt nachdenklich* Ich hoffe mein impulsives Folgen meiner Eingebungen haben es dir nicht zu schwer gemacht.". James fragte "Ein Ehrenmann? Wieso das denn?". Rakel erklärte "Weil du nicht... naja ... Wir hatten das schon." sie schmunzelte. James lächelte. "Ich fand das angebracht, nicht ehrenvoll." meinte er. "Eben das macht das ehrenvolle aus." fand Rakel. "Wenn du das so siehst, dann widerspreche ich mal nicht." sagte James. Rakel schmunzelte und James schob dem Wirt einige Münzen zu. Rakel trank ihren Wein aus und James fragte hoffnungsfroh "Auf zur Massage?". Er grinste. "Klar". Massage einmal andersherum "Soll ich mich setzen oder mich hinlegen?" fragte James. Rakel legte ihren Dolch auf den Tisch und meinte "Mmmmh was dir angenehmer ist. Liegen ist vermutlich entspannender, oder?". James ließ sich schon während ihrer Worte auf das Bett fallen und meinte "Auf jeden Fall.". Er schnürte sein Hemd auf und zog es sich dann über den Kopf. Rakel kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und kam dann mit einem kleinen Fläschchen zum Bett. "Dann testen wir mal das hier." meinte sie, während James sich auf den Bauch drehte. Rakel krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch und träufelte sich von dem Öl, das sie aus ihrer Tasche geholt hatte, auf die Hände. Sie verrieb es eine Weile, damit es warm wurde, und ein aromatischer Duft nach etherischen Ölen stieg auf. James schnupperte. "Was hast du denn da?" fragte er. Rakel erklärte "Ich habe ein Öl angesetzt, es sollte so ähnlich wirken wie das Mittel von Meister Branwick, etwas weniger wirkungsvoll, was das Beruhigen angeht, dafür ein wenig belebender.". "Mhh.. dann lasse ich mich mal überraschen." meinte James und Rakel verrieb das Öl auf seinen Schulterblättern und begann vorsichtig, mit den Daumen den Muskelsträngen nachzuspüren. "Ich hab da keine praktische Erfahrung, nur gelesen habe ich darüber." meinte sie. "Ich genauso wenig. Aber hat ja geklappt. Du machst das schon." beruhigte James sie. Rakel nickte und verteilte nach und nach das Öl über den oberen Muskeln, fuhr die Wirbelsäule entlang, massierte vorsichtig die Muskelstränge rechts und links davon, und folgte den Muskeln, die schräg zu den Schultern führten, um diese dann sanft durchzukneten. "Mhh.. fühlt sich gut an." sagte James. "Soll ich fester drücken?" fragte Rakel nach. "Ja, keine Scheu." stimmte er zu. Rakel nahm etwas mehr Öl, wärmte es kurz zwischen ihren Händen und begann dann erneut, von unten kommend langsam und sorgfältig die Muskeln zu lockern und zu lösen. Ihre kleinen Hände waren für ihre Größe recht kräftig. Was James nicht sehen konnte, ihr Verband wurde nach einer Weile ein wenig dunkel. Rakel schmerzte ihre Wunde die ganze Zeit schon leicht dabei, aber das war ihr gerade reichlich egal. Auf der Bewegung nach unten strichen ihre Hände liebevoll über den leicht öligen Rücken, bis sie wieder kraftvoll, aber kontrolliert die Muskelstränge löste, diese mit den Fingern, Handballen und Daumen massierte. "Keine Erfahrung? Kann ich ja kaum glauben." er grinste in sein Kissen. "Mmmhm.". Rakel schmunzelte und meinte "Vielleicht stelle ich mich ja in allem so geschickt an, von dem ich keine Ahnung habe.". Schnell setzte sie belustigt hinzu, um die eigentliche Bedeutung der etwas unüberlegten Worte zu verschleiern: "Mmmh nein, der Kampf mit Klingen spricht dagegen.". James musste unweigerlich lachen. Er dachte wohl erst an etwas völlig anderes. Vermutlich an das, was Rakel eigentlich gemeint hatte. Sie massierte geschickt weiter, ihre Hände wanderten zu seinen Seiten, massierten vorsichtig die Muskeln, die von dort zum Rücken hin laufen. James lag still da. Die Massage schien ihn wirklich zu entspannen. Rakel massierte noch eine Weile weiter, dann hielt sie inne. "Hab ich irgendwas vergessen?" fragte sie, während ihre Hände sanft über den Rücken strichen, der sich nun schön warm anfühlte. "Nein.. ich denke, du warst überall." meinte James. Rakel verstrich noch ein Weilchen das Öl, bis es gut eingezogen war, dann ließ sie von James ab und krempelte ihre Ärmel schnell wieder runter, damit James den Verband nicht zu Gesicht bekam. "Fertig" sagte sie. "Schon?" fragte er lächelnd. "Soll ich noch weiter machen?" fragte sie zurück. James drehte sich auf den Rücken. "Nein, wenn du fertig bist, dann bist du fertig.". Er grinste. "Ohje." meinte Rakel. Sie musterte James liebevoll und fragte "Hat es denn gut getan?". "Und wie.". Er streckte sich. "Das ist gut. Soll ich dich vielleicht einfach schlafen lassen?" fragte sie leise. "Schlafen? Nein.". Er ließ die Schultern kreisen. "Wie neu geboren." beschied er ihr lächelnd. Rakel lächelte zurück. Rakels Kratzer "Wonach ist dir denn dann?" fragte sie. "Ist erstmal nebensächlich. Wir schauen und jetzt deinen Kratzer an." sagte James. "Äh meinst du, dass das nötig ist?" fragte Rakel mit leicht schlechtem Gewissen. "James zog sein Hemd wieder an. "Sehen wir gleich.". Rakel krempelte ergeben ihren rechten Ärmel wieder hoch. Der Verband war nicht blutgetränkt, aber man sah, dass die Wunde geblutet hatte. Und die Ränder des Blutes waren nichtmal getrocknet. "Hrm..." machte James und Rakel sagte "Dann wickel ich das mal ab.". Sie fingerte nach dem Ende des Verbands und zog es unter den anderen Lagen hervor. Langsam wickelte sie den Verband ab. Der Schnitt war nach wie vor nicht schlimm, aber durch das Massieren hatte er wieder angefangen zu bluten. Rakel tupfte die Wunde mit einer sauberen Stelle des Verbandes ab und betrachtete sie sich. "Sieht frisch aus. Ist das gerade passiert?" fragte James. Rakel murmelte "Ich sollte mit Holzmessern üben..." und sagte dann auf seine Frage "Mmmh? Du warst doch dabei, als es passierte." sie lächelte. Vermutlich stellte sie sich gerade irgendwie dumm, aber es war ihr andererseits peinlich, dass es beim Massieren angefangen hatte wieder zu bluten. James sollte kein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. "Ich hatte ein Kissen vor Augen. Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?" fragte er. "Ich meinte, du warst dabei, als ich mich irre geschickt über meinen Dolch wälzte." sie grinste schief. James meinte "Jaaa... aber der Schnitt ist doch erst vor Kurzem wieder auf gegangen.". "Ich wollte dich gern massieren. Als ich es merkte war es dann auch egal." erklärte sie und fügte leise hinzu: "Da war mir die Massage wichtiger.". "Ah.." er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Rakel betrachtete den Schnitt und meinte "Eigentlich müsste der ohne Nähen verheilen.". James sagte "Ja, wenn der Arm dann seine Ruhe bekommen würde." und grinste. "Also erstmal keine Massagen für mich." entschied er. "Wie gemein." sagte Rakel. "Vielleicht könnte man ihn anders verbinden." fügte sie grüblerisch hinzu. "Wie denn?" fragte James. "Vielleicht probieren wir es einfach nochmal so. Oder sollte ich frische Luft dran lassen? Wenn ich zurück bin, muss ich dringend mehr Bücher lesen." meinte Rakel. James sagte "Ein Arzt bin ich nicht. Versuch es ruhig so. Aber dann ruhig halten.". Rakel holte ihre Verbandstasche aus dem Rucksack. "Hmm.. und nun?" fragte James. "Verbinden wir den Arm wieder? Oder meintest du mit versuchen offen lassen?" sie schaute etwas verwirrt. "Ich denke, wir können ihn offen lassen. Aber schmier' die Salbe trotzdem darüber." riet er ihr. "Gut, dann lass ich auch den Ärmel hochgekrempelt.". Er nickte und Rakel tauchte ein frisches Tuch in den Tiegel mit der Salbe und bestrich damit ihre Wunde, sie verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, gab aber nichts von sich. Geschichtsunterricht "Und jetzt.. Geschichtsunterricht?" fragte er. "Warum nicht. Den praktischen Unterricht verschieben wir wohl besser..." meinte Rakel und er stimmte ihr zu. "Gut, ich wollte dir ja von den Zwergen erzählen. Von den Titanen habe ich dir ja schon erzählt. Die Titanen erschufen die Irdenen. Steinerne Diener, die in den Tiefen der Erde lebten. Sie kümmerten sich kaum um die Belange der Völker, die an der Oberfläche lebten. Doch als der Brunnen der Nachtelfen implodierte und den Kontinent zerriss, spürten die Irdenen den Schmerz der Erde. Sie gruben sich tief in ihren Städten ein. Uldum, Ulduar und Uldaman. Fast 8.000 Jahre waren sie sprichwörtlich vom Erdboden verschluckt. Was sie weckte, weiß man bis heute nicht. Dolch als sie aus ihrer Abgeschiedenheit zurückkehrten, mussten sie feststellen, dass sie nicht mehr Steinerne waren, sondern aus Fleisch und Blut. Sie kamen aus Uldaman und ließen sich in Khaz'Modan nieder. Dieses Namen wählten sie zu Ehren von Khaz'Goroth. Dem Titanen, der einst die Irdenen erschuf." erzählte er. "Khaz'Modan?" fragte Rakel. "Ja.". "Wo ist das denn?" fragte sie nach. "Nördlich von Sturmwind. Wenn du die Tiefenbahn benutzt, dann kommst du in Eisenschmiede raus. Unter dem höchsten Berg erbauten die Zwerge eine gewaltige Schmiede. Rate, welche." forderte er Rakel auf. "Den... äh Dunkeleisenfels? Oder wie das heißt... Schwarzfels?" riet sie. James lachte. "Eisenschmiede natürlich, Liebes!" sagte er. "Oh" sagte Rakel, zu verwundert, als dass ihr die ungewohnte Anrede aufgefallen wäre. "Deshalb ist da alles so irre groß." stellte sie fest. "Ja.. das war es auch schon. So wurde Eisenschmiede gegründet. Heute sind wir mit dem Stoff relativ schnell durch." sagte er. "Och. Das war aber eine Kurzfassung." meinte Rakel. "Ja.. das nächste mal kommen wir zu den sieben Königreichen." kündigte ihr Meister an. "Sieben? Mmmh." Rakel überlegte. "Ja, sieben.". "Na da bin ich gespannt." meinte Rakel. "Fallen sie dir denn ein?" fragte James. "Also... Arathor... äh ... Sturmwind ... Lordaeron? öhm" fing Rakel an. "Einen musst du noch kennen. Denn haben wir beim letzten mal noch durchgenommen." sagte James. "Strom? Ich dachte das wäre das gleiche wie Arathor." sagte Rakel. "Ist auch so." bestätigte er. "Dann Dalaran vielleicht?" mutmaßte Rakel. "Genau! Da fehlen dann noch drei weitere.". "Hmm. Zwerge, Elfen und... äh .. Gnome?" mutmaßte Rakel. "Nein. Nur Menschenreiche." James grinste. "Oh. Mmmh. Vielleicht ... Ich hab gehört, es soll ein Gilnias oder so geben, was nichts mit uns zu tun hat, stimmt das?". "Gilneas. Und ja, das ist eines davon." sagte James. "Naja, dazu das nächste mal mehr." Rakel fragte "Vielleicht diese Stadt Strathholm, die verbrannt wurde?". "Nein, die gehört zu Lordaeron." erklärte er. "Na da bin ich auf nächstes Mal gespannt." sagte Rakel und James meinte "Zerbrech dir jetzt mal nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen.". ((*schnaub*)) Rakel sagte "äh gut.". "Dazu kommen wir früh genug. Von der Spagatübung befreie ich dich heute." sagte er. "Ooch." meinte Rakel enttäuscht. "Das klingt aber nur mäßig erfreut..." James lächelte. "Äh naja. Der Spagat kann sicher auch bis morgen warten. Nur um die Massage ist es schade." sie lächelte offen. "Ah, daher weht der Wind." meinte James. Rakel schaute fragend. "Irgendwer hat gesagt ich soll sagen was ich denke. Also mach ich das auch einfach mal." sagte sie. "Hey, ich hab doch nichts Schlimmes gesagt." er lächelte. Und ich schätze deine Ehrlichkeit." fügte er hinzu. "Bist du noch ein wenig abenteuerlustig?" fragte Rakel, "Oder zieht es dich eher zum Bett?". "Was hast du denn vor?" fragte er zurück. "Ich hab da gestern einen Pfad gesehen neben dem Eingang zur Stadt. Den könnte man erkunden, keine Ahnung, wo der hinführt." sagte sie. "Nein, ich komme gerne mit dir mit." erwiderte er. "Oh schön". Eine kleine Bergtour left|thumb|Auf dem HochplateauJames nahm sein Schwert vom Tisch und schnallte es an seinen Gürtel. Rakel steckte ein Messer in die Scheide am Gürtel, das für die rechte Hand ließ sie da. So machten sie sich auf den Weg durch den Tunnel aus der Stadt hinaus. right|thumb|Auf dem HochplateauDraußen wendete sich Rakel nach rechts und folgte dem kleinen Bergpfad, den sie Tags zuvor entdeckt hatte. Er verlor sich ab und an, aber es gelang ihnen, ihn wieder zu finden. Als er schließlich ganz verschwand, sahen sie sich um und wanderten dann zu einem Plateau, das ein Stück weiter lag. Es befand sich über dem Wasserfall, der über der Beutebucht zu Tal stürzt und gab ihnen einen tollen Blick über die Stadt und die Bucht, in der diese liegt. Rakel sagte "Ziemlich ... steiniger Pfad". "Ja. Aber ein toller Platz." fand James. "Ja. Und gaaaanz wagemutige könne da runter in das Wasser springen.". left|thumb|Auf dem HochplateauSie hustete. James schaute hinunter. Unten war ein winziges Becken zwischen den Stegen der Stadt. "Da müsste man aber höllisch aufpassen." meinte er. "ja.... das lassen wir mal besser." sagte Rakel und James stimmte ihr zu. Sie saßen eine Weile zusammen und genossen still die Aussicht. Irgendwann sagte James "Weißt du, wo ich mit dir noch hin möchte, bevor wir zurück reisen?". "Nein?". "An einen richtigen Sandstrand. Nicht immer diese Holzlatten hier." erklärte er. "Ob es hier sowas gibt?" fragte Rakel. "Mit Sicherheit. Von da oben hat man sicher einen guten Ausblick, wollen wir mal schauen?". Und so gingen sie bald wieder zurück und erklommen eine Kuppe. "Ha! Dort drüben! Da haben wir einen.". Ein Traumstrand oder die Ankunft im Paradies Sie bahnten sich den Weg zurück auf Meereshöhe und folgten einem Taleinschnitt zu der Küste, die sie von oben gesehen hatten. Der Strand war breit und weit, nichts war zu sehen, außer einigen gigantischen Krebsen und einigen Schiffen, sie in der Ferne ankerten. "Was liegen denn da für Schiffe?" fragte Rakel. "Hmm.. ich weiß nicht." meinte James. "Vielleicht ist denen die Liegegebühr in Beutebucht zu hoch." vermutete sie. "Könnte sein.". Sie kamen an eine Stelle, wo eine Palme fast direkt am Ufer stand und setzten sich in den Sand. "Ganz schön groß die Krebse hier." meinte Rakel leicht beunruhigt. Aber die Krabbler nahmen von den beiden Menschen gar keine Notiz. James ließ den feinen Sand durch die Finger gleiten. "Scheinen genug Futter zu haben.. und auch sonst gute Bedingungen." sagte er. Rakel nickte und fragte "Und was hattest du dir an einem Sandstrand vorgestellt?". "Erstmal wollte ich einen sehen. Danach der Rest." erklärte er grinsend. Rakel nickte. Nach einer Weile fragte er "Wollen wir vielleicht dort rüber zur kleinen Insel schwimmen?". "Gern." stimmte Rakel ihm zu und fragte "In den Sachen?". James zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte "Wir können sie auch hier lassen.". Rakel grinste und erklärte "Ich hab ja nichts mehr zu verlieren." und zog sich einfach aus und legte ihre Sachen unter die Palme. James tat es ihr gleich und sie gingen in das Wasser. "Immer noch warm." stellte James fest. "Ja, angenehm.". Sie schwommen zu der kleinen Insel, die James gemeint hatte. Sie war nicht mehr als eine kleine Sandkuppe, die aus dem Wasser ragte. "Noch da rüber?" fragte James und zeigte auf eine weiter hinten liegende, größere Insel, hinter deren traumhaftem Strand sich ein Dschungel abzeichnete. Rakel meinte "Klar. Das Salz brennt ein bisschen, aber nicht schlimm.". "Ja, bei mir auch." sagte James. Sie schwammen hinüber und setzten sich nebeneinander ans Wasser. Rakel lächelte. James meinte "Also eines weiß ich.. Wenn ich irgendwann in meinen Ruhestand gehe.. dann komme ich hier her zurück.". Rakel warf James einen Blick zu und rutschte dann etwas näher. "Ja es ist wunderschön hier. Das Leben ist irgendwie so unbeschwert, wenn man sich nicht gegen die Kälte bekleiden muss." sagte sie. James musterte Rakel kurz. Dann legte er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. "Falls dich das befangen macht, kannst du mich auch ein Stück im Sand eingraben." meinte Rakel lächelnd. "Wie bitte?" fragte er grinsend. Rakel legte auch einen Arm um James und grinste zurück. "Na dass ich so nackt hier ... herum sitze." erklärte sie. "Stört mich nicht." meinte James schulterzuckend. Seine Art war für Rakel immer wieder erstaunlich. Sie schmunzelte. "Das ist doch mittlerweile Gewohnheit." stellte er anzüglich grinsend fest. Rakel schnaubte belustigt und er zwickte ihr neckend leicht in die Seite. Rakel zuckte leicht zusammen. "Wenn sie Sachen gleich weg sind, schleich' ich mich aber erst in der Dunkelheit zurück. meinte sie leise lachend. "Ich schlafe einfach hier." meinte James. "hier?" fragte Rakel nach. "Ja, hier." er grinste. "Und wenn irgendwas aus dem Urwald hinter uns kommt nachts?" fragte sie. "Dann spring ich ins Wasser." meinte James. Rakel lachte. "Aber da unsere Sachen bestimmt dort bleiben, brauche ich hier nich zu schlafen." sagte er. Rakel nickte und meinte "Solange die Krebse damit nicht ihre Nester auspolstern, falls die sowas haben.". "Weiß nicht..." er legte sich in den feinen Sand. Rakel spielte mit den Füßen in dem nassen Sand, den die ab und an zu ihr hochleckenden Wellen immer wieder glätten. "Fühlt sich fast wie ein Bett an." meinte James und strich mit einer Hand sanft über Rakels Rücken. Rakel wendete den Kopf zu James und lächelte ihn an. "Es ist wie im Paradies hier." meinte sie. "Besser kann man es nicht beschreiben." sagte James. ((Ich habe überlegt, ob Menschen auf Azeroth vom Paradies reden. Vermutlich nicht. Aber mir fiel kein wirklich passender Vergleich ein, den man dann auch ooc gut versteht. "Im Licht" oder dergleichen wäre viel zu schwammig. Also hoffe ich, man kann über diesen 'paradisischen' Fauxpas hinwegsehen. Und vielleicht kennen auch die Menschen auf Azeroth eine Vorstellung einer idealen, friedlichen Welt, wie sie das Wort Paradies beschreibt.)) Am Strand James sagte "Du hast eine ganz schön schnelle Veränderung durchgemacht.". "Ich?" fragte Rakel. "Inwiefern?" fragte sie. James sagte "Naja.. als du das erste mal zur Schule kamst.. warst du ein kleines, unsicheres Mädchen. Und jetzt.. Naja.. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du von bestimmten Dingen nichts weißt.". Rakel nickte. "Aber im Grunde weißt du genau, was du tust. Und das mit deiner hinreissenden Art, die so unschuldig wirkt, einem Mann aber dennoch den Kopf verdreht.". Er grinste. Rakel sagte "Ich weiß aber nach wie vor nichts... nein das stimmt nicht. Ich habe keine praktische Erfahrung.". Sie war etwas rot geworden. "Das glaube ich dir doch auch. Aber dann hast du einen guten Instinkt, was das ganze Spiel angeht.". Rakel lächelte. Sie sagte "Mmmh. Ich bin vielleicht jungfräulich, aber nicht unschuldig in dem Sinne, nicht zu wissen, was mein Körper manchmal möchte. Mmmh das klingt doof. Wie drücke ich das aus?". "Ich verstehe dich schon. Und du bist sehr hartnäckig.". Er lächelte. "Ohje. In Sturmwind werde ich schon wieder ... anständig herumlaufen, keine Sorge." sagte Rakel leise. "Schade..." sagte James und zwinkert. Rakel sagte "Ach? Das klang gerade ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.". "Nicht doch. Das war ein Kompliment." meinte James. Rakel sagte "Ich will dich nicht drängen, ich will dich nicht verführen und ich will auch nicht, dass du dich irgendwie gezwungener Maßen für mich entscheidest, aber das .... naja. Die Massage..... die Nähe." murmelte Rakel. "Mmmh?" fragte er. "Das fühlte sich einfach schön an. Also nicht körperlich, das auch. Ich meine ...". Rakel dachte einen Moment nach. "Dir so nah zu sein. Irgendwie.". Sie malte Figuren in den Sand. "Kommt da noch was?" fragte James lächelnd. "Nein, es sei denn mir fallen bessere Worte dafür ein." erklärte Rakel. James ließ die Hand, die Rakels Rücken gestreichelt hatte nun zu ihrem Nacken wandern, wo sie die Arbeit wieder aufnahm. Rakel sagte "Aber wenn dir die Hartnäckigkeit gefällt, umso besser." und schmunzelte leicht. "Ich habe die Zeit hier genutzt. Habe ein wenig in mich reingehört.". Rakel sah zu ihm hoch. Er sprach weiter "Und.. naja. Ich muss gestehen, du hast mir gewisser Maßen tatsächlich den Kopf verdreht." er lächelte. Rakel schaute einfach und ließ James erstmal ausreden. "Ich hab's dir ja schon gesagt. In deiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich gut. Und so ein Gefühl hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr.". Rakel lächelte. "Dazu sagst du nichts?" fragte er grinsend. "Ich warte auf das 'Aber'.". Rakel lächelt ein wenig schief. "Es gibt kein Aber." versicherte James ihr. "Was bedeutet denn 'gewisser Maßen'?" fragte Rakel vorsichtig. "Ist das so schwer?" fragte James. "Vielleicht musst du mir auch mal was ganz deutlich sagen." sagte Rakel und grinste leicht. "Wahrscheinlich." James lachte leise und fuhr fort "Naja.. ich hab gemerkt, dass da mehr ist. Dass ich mehr für dich empfinde, als nur eine platonische Freundschaft.". Rakel schaut James ernsthaft und aufmerksam an. Das war kein 'ich liebe dich'. Mehr als platonische Freundschaft könnte ein körperliches Verlangen meinen. "Noch deutlicher?" fragte James. "Wenn's geht?" sagte sie verlegen. James seufzte gespielt. "Du hast dein Ziel erreicht, Rakel.". Rakel lächelt. "Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt auf dem Strand herum tanzen, statt dessen fehlen mir ein wenig die Worte.". "Vielleicht brauchst du die gar nicht?" meinte er. Rakel drehte sich zu James, umarmte ihn seitwärts und schaute ihn an. Er strich Rakel eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, behielt die Hand an ihrer Wange. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie. Rakel erwiderte den Kuss, auf den sie offenbar gewartet hatte. James konnte kurz darauf etwas feuchtes an seiner Wange spüren. James löste sich von Rakel, schaute ihr in die Augen. Dann wischte er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Hmm.. deine Reaktion hätte ich mir ein wenig anders vorgestellt." er lächelte. Rakel lächelte James an, ein Strahlen breitete sich langsam auf ihrem Gesicht aus. An einzelnen Wimpern hing noch der ein oder andere kleine Tropfen. "Schon besser." fand James. "Dann.. dann sind wir jetzt ein Paar?" fragte Rakel. "Sieht wohl so aus, hm?" meinte er. "Tut mir leid wegen der Reaktion. Ich ... ich hatte nie wirklich zu hoffen gewagt und naja." meinte Rakel. "Schon gut.". Er legte einen Arm um sie. Rakel kuschelte sich an. "Und äh .. Das ist so ... unglaublich.". Rakel lächelte befreit. James grinste. "Ohje.. ich habe gerade ein Bild von Estrid vor mir...'Jaaahaa! Ich hab's doch gewusst!'". Rakel lachte, das klang exakt nach Estrid. "Klar" sagte sie. James fragte "Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir das nicht sofort an die große Glocke hängen?". Rakel schüttelte den Kopf. Er erklärte "Ich weiß nicht, was Sheridan von so einer Beziehung hält. Das würde ich gern mit ihm unter vier Augen besprechen, bevor er es von jemand anderem erfährt." und Rakel sagte fast zeitgleich "Es ist vermutlich ... etwas seltsam zwischen Meister und Schülerin. Wenn wir es Estrid sagen, weiß es morgen ganz Sturmwind. Aber sie belügen... äh, ...". "Es wäre nur eine Lüge, wenn sie direkt fragen würde, ob wir ein Paar sind." meinte James. "Ja, das stimmt." gab Rakel zu. "Alles andere.. wäre ein Geheimnis." sagte er und Rakel nickte. "Solange du dich nicht in Wirklichkeit für deine junge, unpassende Liebste schämst." sie zwinkerte. "Unpassend? Spinnst du?" er lachte. Rakel kicherte und sagte "Danke". "Und warum sollte ich mich schämen? Viel eher kann ich mit dir... 'angeben'.". Er grinste breit. "Das hört sich gut an." fand Rakel. "Aber denk nicht, dass du jetzt irgendwelche Vozüge hast, was deinen Unterricht betrifft." sagte er zwinkernd. "Mmh. Ich hoffe ich habe keine." erwiderte Rakel und fügte hinzu "Und glaub nicht, dass du mir jetzt weniger oder nur ungefährliches zumuten dürftest.". "Auf keinen Fall. Ich werde dich hart ran nehmen." versicherte er. "Dazu sag ich jetzt am besten ... nichts." Rakel lachte ausgelassen. Er hob fragend eine Braue. "Oh..." der Groschen fiel und er lachte ebenfalls laut los. "So war das natürlich nicht gemeint." erklärte er. "Aber ganz im ernst, genau darum bitte ich dich." sagte Rakel. "Selbstverständlich. Dein Kratzer war erst der Anfang." er lächelte verschwörerisch. "Ich will nichts geschenkt was den Unterricht angeht. Irgendwann will ich schließlich ... ohje." sie lachte bei James Worten. "Was willst du irgendwann?" fragte er. "Mich verteidigen können, dir eine echte Hilfe sein... all sowas. - Und das andere ... äh. Ich denke das findet sich mit der Zeit.". "Bestimmt. Und wobei möchtest du mir eine Hilfe sein?" fragte er. "Na wenn du irgendwelche ... Dinge erledigst, zum Beispiel bei sowas was dir mit Meister Branwick passiert ist. Da will ich nicht hilflos kreischend dabeistehen... sondern wissen was zu tun ist.". erklärte Rakel. "Das wirst du, schließlich bilde ich dich aus. Und auch wenn ich bescheiden bin, wage ich zu behaupten, dass ich mein Geschäft doch beherrsche.". Rakel sagte "Den Eindruck habe ich. Nach so vielen 'erledigt'-Rollen. Mmmmh. Mir schwirren seltsame Gedanken durch den Kopf.". "Zum Beispiel?". "Bitten ... Fragen ... Ideen." meinte Rakel. "Lass sie raus." forderte James sie auf. "Ich werd bestimmt rot." mutmaßte Rakel. "Wirst du verkraften. Spätestens jetzt muss dir aber rein gar nichts mehr peinlich sein." fand James. Rakel brachte ihre Anliegen vor, welche nicht auf Unverständnis stießen, im Gegenteil. Trotzdem wurde sie am Ende doch noch rot dabei. Am Ende, als Rakel ihr peinlichstes Anliegen vorgebracht hatte, fragte James nur "Äh.. kommt die Peinlichkeit noch, oder soll es das gewesen sein?" und Rakel schaute etwas entrüstet. "Das war sie schon." meinte sie ein wenig schief grinsend. "Ach..? Naja, Liebes... Wir sind ein Paar. Das wäre völlig normal.". Es war spät geworden, und nach einer Weile schwammen die beiden zurück ans andere Ufer. Ihre Sachen lagen tatsächlich noch unberührt dort, so konnten sie nach Beutebucht zurückkehren. Rakel meinte "Heute Nacht halte ich dich ganz und gar fest.". "Da freue ich mich schon drauf." meinte er. "Zwei Menschen gingen hin, ein Paar kommt zurück." meinte Rakel grinsend. "So schnell kann's gehen." meinte James. "Schnell? Das war harte Arbeit." sie zwinkerte. James grinste und Rakel lachte ausgelassen. "So ein toller Tag.". Sie gähnte. "Hab ich dich so sehr gelangweilt, dass du gähnen musst?" fragte er grinsend. "Moment, ist sowas nicht mein Text?" fragte Rakel. "Jetzt hast du mich ja. Kann doch sein, dass ich dadurch meinen Reiz verliere." sagte er. "Du meinst, wo du nun nicht mehr der geheimnisvolle, unerreichbare Stern am Horizont bist?" fragte Rakel neckend. "So in etwa.". "Mmmh. davon kann ich aber nichts bemerken." stellte sie fest. "Glück gehabt." sagte James und lächelte. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander unter die Decke und nach einem Gute Nacht Kuss schliefen beide rasch ein.